robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Template talk:Notables/Archive 1
Well, think about it like this. 259 appeared in Series 6, not 1. Diotoir debuted in Series 3, not 1. Kat 3 debuted in series 5, not 3. I think we'll change it, but its open to discussion. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:04, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :OK, that's just so wrong on so many levels. 259 CLEARLY debuted in Series 1, as Vector of Armageddon. Diotoir CLEARLY debuted in Series 1, as Nemesis. Kat 3 CLEARLY debuted in Series 3, as Kater-Killer. It doesn't matter that they were seperate robots, they're from the same team, and more to the point, it would COMPLETELY contradict the "Notable Robots" page. CBFan 12:14, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::You're being overly rude for no purpose whatsoever. My logic is that Diotoir debuted in Series 3, and they were the successful robot, not Nemesis. Similarly, Vector of Armageddon and Kater Killer never won a battle, but their successors were highly successful. The change is so that the robot, not the team, is placed in the appropriate series. 259 did not enter series 1 as VoA, because they are ''very different robots. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' :::I am not being rude, I'm just stating the facts. 259 clearly did enter as VoA. It's the same guy driving it. We're going by the team, just like the "Notable Robot" page. And what "they"? There is only one Diotoir. It's not a clusterbot. CBFan 23:53, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I find myself agreeing with both of you. However, while CBFan's idea of having the team's entrance in, he has already made such a huge deal about making it about the robot. If it was an improved version of the robot, maybe, but 259 and VoA are nothing alike. I think have it like TG changed it. '''GutripperSpeak 07:46, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::::That it may be, but Bodyhammer and Pussycat look nothing alike either, yet you hear Pussycat as "Being in Robot Wars since the very beginning". A rethink, perhaps I think this template might need a serious reconstruction. At the risk of it getting clogged up with a heck-of-a-lot-of-robots, maybe we should do a little rearragement. I'm thinking, maybe, heat finalists. CBFan 09:44, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :Yeah...but no. I think not. The robots that are on there now are the ones who I would consider remain there. No more would be added. If Centurion was added...then that would be it. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:08, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::I don't wish to sound rude, but that makes very little sense to me. Could you rephrase that? ::I'm not saying forget about the non-heat finalists completely, I'm just saying maybe they need to be somewhere where it isn't so cluttered up. Seeing as all the robots in the history of the show are getting articles anyway...CBFan 10:18, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::I was merely saying that the robots that are on the template now are the ones that would stay there. They are all notable; most are heat finalists or equivilant anyway. But now Centurion is the only seed in the entire show that is not on either this template or the finalists one. It should be on here. But your right; sumpthing doesn't belong here. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 11:15, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Are we including all of the heat finalists on this template? At the moment, there are some Series 7 ones missing like Tsunami and IG-88 (although that's probably because the articles haven't been created yet). Christophee 14:35, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::::And what about Big Nipper? Not only was it a Heat Finalist (and thus more successful than Centurion), but it also got a honourable mention in the official "Combat Robot Hall of Fame". If that isn't enough to put it in there, I don't know what is. :::::Personally, I don't like the idea of this being a "notable" page, because not all of the robots are exactly "notable". OK, you win one battle in your entire campaign and you get seeded. Why should you get an article before a robot that made a heat final and threw all of its opponents out of the arena? CBFan 14:53, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah, those ones would be added as well. But think guys, there are a '''lot of heat finalists. Adding robots like Big Nipper, Tsunami and IG-88 are good, but don't remove it. The idea of notables is that they were prominent members of the series. I think award winners belong here as well. Look at Sir Chromalot; second round in each war, and prominent members of the show. Just because they kept coming up against good robots, your logic is that they don't belong here. They won more battles than, say, Ripper, but your logic prevents that. Centurion was seeded, which made it a notable participant in Series 4, regardless of their performance. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:44, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :Battles, OK, I can understand. Seedings, however, mean nothing. It's just a way of letting you into the wars for free. Centurion only ever won one battle. That's hardly notable at all. In fact, it wasn't even MEANT to be seeded. In fact, it didn't even do very well as a seed. And I didn't say that. What I said was that, as it wasn't a Heat Finalist, it doesn't belong here, in the article probably soon to be ranked "Heat Finalists" because it risks getting too cluttered. CBFan 07:00, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::Whether you think it should be seeded or not, it was. Notable Robot is one that was prominent in its series. Heat Finalists fit into that category. So do seeds. And so do award winners. Maybe Revenge of Trouble & Strife should be removed, but Centurion should certainly be added. 'GutripperSpeak 08:17, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, this is more or less the reason why I don't think calling it "notables" is that good of an idea...conflicting views. I mean, you two know that I'm a "battle purist". I'm trying to look at it from both sides, and I'm thinking it should be changed slightly. "Notables", on its own, doesn't really say a great deal, if you think about it. CBFan 09:40, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Well we could change the name to Prominent Robots but it amounts more or less to the same thing. Is it ok if I remove Revenge of Trouble and Strife and add Centurion? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:19, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Why? ROTAS competed more than Centurion, and was pretty much more successful. Granted, it didn't get further, but it was still more successful. CBFan 12:03, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :::Here is my logic. *Diotoir, Steel Avenger, Kat 3, Robochicken, Tsunami, etc. are heat finalists *Spikasaurus won an annihilator *Arnold, Arnold Terminegger won a walker battle, and came second in the annihiltor to Pussycat. *Barbaric Response came in second in an Extreme competition *Sir Chromalot are just huge characters of Robot Wars; if they aren't notable, then I don't know who is. *Chompalot won an Extreme Competition *259 won an award, which makes it a notable part of that particular series, like it or not. The inclusion of Derek and Psychospout are debatable. :::Now, all of the seeds across all series are on this template or the finalist one, except Centurion and Weld-Dor. Weld-Dor is included cos of the world series, so that only excludes Centurion. 'GutripperSpeak 01:09, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::::And don't forget Kan Opener, having won TWO Annihilators. ::::Yeah, I can agree with you on the basis that any heat finalist, any robot that won an event or came close to winning an event or has generally been a consistant competitor deserves something. CBFan 10:42, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::::So is that a go-ahead for adding Centurion? And what about Derek and Psychospout? GutripperSpeak 10:56, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Now, this is just my personal opinion, but I wouldn't have said two wars would class as "consistant". Maybe three or four, perhaps. ::::::Suppose that was part of the reason for wanting to change the template in the first place. ::::::Derek and Psychosprout need a seperate section. They never won a single battle, if you think about it. CBFan 12:13, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Maybe, but they are still classed as Notable if they won and award, I believe. And Centurion, it got seeded, so it should be part of this template. What we need is to decide what the other template would be. I think having Finalists, Notables and Minor 4 etc., would be enough. Maybe a Veteran page for robots like Sump Thing, Metalis and Warhog, but Centurion does not fit into any of those categories. I am not going to let them fall into the Minor 3 template, they deserve better than that. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:41, 18 March 2009 (UTC)